


love looks pretty on you

by earlofpudding



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina Day 2020, M/M, Post-Haikyuu!! Chapter 402: Final Chapter: Challengers, Sappy, Self-Indulgent, Strawberry Dress, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlofpudding/pseuds/earlofpudding
Summary: alt title - "Hinata Shoyou wants to see his lover wearing the famous Strawberry Dress"--- for Kagehina Day 2020 <33
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	love looks pretty on you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KAGEHINA DAY TO THESE SOULMATES <33 
> 
> English is my third language, I apologize for the errors :"))
> 
> this is also unbetaed :"))

Quarantine made Shoyou lazier than he consented himself to be.

He missed the court, the sound of quaking shoes, wearing sweaty jerseys and most of all playing volleyball, but he also wants to follow protocols.

And really, he doesn’t mind being stuck with his blueberry lover, who’s currently still asleep.

Shoyou glanced at their bedside clock displaying “6:30 a.m.” even if he’s staying at home his sleeping schedule never changed. He then slowly turned to face Tobio, who was still sleeping because they stayed up late last night watching movies.

_I won because I woke up first_ Shoyou mentally noted, drinking Tobio’s sleeping form. His raven hair is slowly getting longer, which, Shoyou thinks, it isn’t so bad if it turned out that Tobio can wear a man bun.

_Or grow a mullet_ Shoyou smirks.

Slowly, as if sensing someone is ogling at him first thing in the morning, Tobio opened his beautiful blue eyes.

“Hi.” Shoyou softly smiled, noticing the lines on Tobio’s face that probably came from their beddings after a good sleep.

“Hi.” Tobio greeted back with a sleepy voice, closing his eyes again and snuggling closer to Shoyou’s chest. Inhaling the soft fabric scent of Shoyou’s sleeping clothes.

“Still sleepy little spoon?” Tobio grunted at Shoyou’s teasing voice but also nodded and not one minute, his breathing eventually evened out.

Noticing that the man in his arms is asleep once again, Shoyou slowly reached out to the nightstand on his left, without breaking his embrace to the sleeping man, he retrieved his phone.

He smiled at his lockscreen, a picture of him and Tobio wearing the red uniforms that they dreamed of ever since, the 9 and 10 symbolizing that their fates will forever be intertwined with each other. The photo was taken after the match with a foreign team, Shoyou showed a peace sign and a big grin with Tobio’s arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“Still a pokerface tho,” Shoyo whispered “If I ever take a picture of Tobio smiling I would literally hang it upon a museum and register it as a national treasure.” He giggled softly and inhaled his lover’s hair, smelling the blueberry shampoo, and sighed with contentment.

Within quarantine, Shoyou developed new interests and hobbies. He found out that he actually likes to keep plants on his shared apartment with Tobio. The latter was confused at first but later on agreed when Shoyou rambled about the benefits of keeping a plant on their apartment.

He also found out he likes games, well this isn’t really that much of a big news according to Kenma. So, he started to do livestreams (again with the help of Kenma).

“I’m not trying to steal your spotlight Kenma!” Shoyou clarified, afraid that Kenma will _despise_ him for starting livestreams too.

“It’s alright Shoyou, if this means you won’t get boring I don’t mind” Kenma said while talking to him on the phone.

“We should do livestreams together soon yeah? Stay safe Kenma and say hi to Kuroo-san for me!” Shoyou heard a “mmhm” and ended the call.

“Lunch is ready! “ He got out of their room when Tobio called.

“Gwahhhh!! Curry!!” Shoyou gleamed at the sight of the signature Kageyama household curry. One that Tobio makes when he feels particularly happy.

“Are you going to do a livestream later?” they muttered _Itadakimasu_ and started to dig in.

“Mmhm! Om gomna doh-“

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full dumbass.”

Shoyou gulped, “I’m gonna do a live question and answer online later on!” Tobio slightly tilted his head “Be careful with answering questions, don’t blurt out something personal.” He playfully saluted at Tobio and resumed eating.

“A question Hinata-san! How are things with you right now since you live with your lover aka Kageyama Tobio” Shoyou read one of the question in the live comments.

  


"It's great!!" _Don't blurt out something personal_ "We're so domestic it's giving me diabetes." He joked.

  


_Is Kageyama-san a good cook??_

_Who initiates the cuddle session?_

_Do you borrow his clothes??_

These type of questions flooded the live comments but Shoyou pretended not to see them, acting like he’s looking for something on the desk before he blurts out things like _yes tobio spoils me with his cooking, both of us sometimes initiate, and actually I'm wearing one of his boxers right now._

_Hinata-san did you see the strawberry dress that is currently trending online?_

“Strawberry dress???” Hinata tilted his head in confusion.

_The dress is so cute!!_

_Y_ _ou should try them on Hinata-san!_

_Who do you think would look good on the strawberry dress?_

  


He opened his phone and searched “Strawberry dress” on the search bar.

He was then greeted with a cute pink dress, full of strawberry designs.

“It is very cute! No doubt it trended, it would look good on everyone!” Shoyou grinned at the camera. He really thought it would look good on everyone.

But he also thought that it would look beautiful on _someone_.

And by someone, he means non-other than his beautiful setter and lover Kageyama Tobio.

He ended his livestream when he hit the one-hour mark and quickly searched the official shop where the strawberry dress is sold. Shoyou never stopped to think twice and quickly ordered the dress, he wouldn’t mind spending this amount of money, after all he’s still a professional slash world class player. _And he just really wants to see his Tobio in that dress._

“There’s got to be something that I could also buy to highlight how pretty he is,” Shoyou giggled “A bracelet? Anklet? Necklace? Or-“

That night, Shoyou couldn’t stop talking about the dress that Tobio nearly suggested that he would buy Shoyou one but the latter quickly said **no** and told him it’s okay, _you’re the one that will wear it instead of me , but he never said that of course._

  


Two weeks later, the package arrived while Tobio was out to buy groceries. Shoyou sprayed the box with alcohol and inspected if he got the items right. He then quickly shoved the box under their bed and resumed mopping their apartment, trying to act normal and not call Tobio to say, _hey loves I bought this dress for you please hurry up and come home._ Definitely no, he tried his best to hide this surprise for weeks it wouldn’t do him any good to just reveal it all of a sudden.

When Tobio arrived, Shoyou immediately ushered him to their bathroom to shower and started to thoroughly disinfect the groceries. Then, he washed the clothes Tobio used outdoors and disinfected their doorway. After Tobio finished showering, he took one too.

While showering, Shoyou started to imagine what Tobio would look like on that strawberry dress.

“No doubt he’ll be so pretty” he muttered while scrubbing his body, “I can just imagine his horrified face when I show him the dress.” Shoyou giggles, “It’ll be a little bit hard to convince him, since he’s flustered so easily--

but I know it’ll work since he loves me.” He says confidently.

They finished lunch and are now currently sprawled on their sofa, with Tobio’s head on Shoyou’s lap.

“Hey dumbass, choose a nicer movie would you.” Tobio complained, flicking his forehead.

“Not my fault you’re scared of watching horror movies.” The day Shoyou learned the Tobio is afraid of watching horror movies, he felt like he just learned a sacred secret. That would explain Tobio’s avoidance of theater dates especially since Shoyou loves thrill—which means he also loves watching horror movies. Shoyou thought it was just Tobio's awkwardness but Shoyou assured him _“No funny business inside the theater Tobio I promise.”_ But no, Tobio confessed, face flushed red, that he’s just scared of watching horror movies that’s why he doesn’t want to go and _Shoyou literally beams_.

“When I learned you’re scared of them I hold that secret dearly like it’s the secret of the gods.” Shoyou huffs

“Shut up.” Tobio nuzzled his face on Shoyou’s stomach, Shoyou knows this gesture. His lover is currently preparing to take a nap, which is a _no no_ , for today atleast. The package of the dress is sitting under their bed, waiting to be opened _today._

“Hey! Don’t sleep! All you do is sleep!” Shoyou playfully grasped Tobio’s hair, nudging him to look at him.

Tobio tsked, “All you do is sleep and hibernate!” Shoyou adds, trying his best to not giggle, “You’re like a-“

“Like a what?”

“A POLAR BEAR!”

Tobio concedes defeat and slowly sat up, he doesn’t want to argue because he knows Shoyou will just continue to defend his side.

“Okay.”

“Where are you going?”

“M’ gonna water the plants.” Shoyou visibly face palms, he’s starting to think that staying with Tobio made them slowly absorb each other’s personality. And one of it is Tobio’s recent inability to stay put in one place. Tobio is acting more like Shoyou than Shoyou himself, he thinks.

“It’s two pm! You’re going to kill the plants.” Tobio seemed to realize that and went back to Shoyou’s side.

Shoyou was struck with an idea; he thought that he might take advantage of Tobio’s cute restlessness by doing a small photoshoot with Tobio wearing the dress _like right now_.

“Hey I bought something for you.” Tobio tilted his head in a way that asks _why tho?_

Shoyou rolled his eyes “It’s not illegal for me to want to buy _my lover_ presents whenever I feel like it right?” Tobio nodded, but still confused.

“Come here.” He intertwined his hands with the raven haired man and led him to their room. He crouched down and pulled a box under their bed, Tobio’s eyes lighted up with curiosity. Shoyou fetched a cutter and opened the box, acting like he didn’t just opened the box before Tobio arrived and resealed it with a duct tape. After that he slowly pulled the pink dress and showed it to Tobio. Tobio scrunched his eyes, looking confuse for a moment before a red tint slowly appeared on his cheeks as he was struck with a realization.

“Hey dumbass! You’re- you’re not thinking of-?”

“I certainly am.” Shoyou grinned.

“Dumbass! What kind of kink-“ Tobio flushed deep red, “Why did you-?”

Shoyou laughed at a Flustered Tobio and slowly walked towards him, eyes glistening with mischief and adoration.

“One of my audiences told me about this,” Shoyou lifts the dress up “This Strawberry dress, and I immediately thought of you!” He laughed.

Tobio, still silent because of embarrassment, slowly reached out and grab the dress from Shoyou’s hands. Shoyou was glad because he caught a glimpse of awe (but still mixed with embarrassment) on Tobio’s eyes. _He likes it_ , Shoyou thought and smiled.

“Well?”

“Get out.” Shoyou raised an eyebrow, he was certainly sure that his boyfriend likes it.

“I’m going to change dumbass! Not infront of you.” Kageyama Tobio (25) a world class athlete with a body many would die for, is embarrassed in changing infront of his lover.

“Aww,” Shoyou teased, “In three years we’ll have our ten year anniversary and yet you’re still embarrassed in changing—oof!” Shoyou was forced outside their bedroom with a push and Tobio quickly slammed the door. _Cute, my blueberry is so cute_ , a fond smile made its way on Shoyou’s lips.

Shoyou drank his water like he haven’t drank one in years, wiping the sweat on his forehead with a towel and resumed in fixing the small set up he prepared for their small photoshoot. With the help of the internet, Shoyou recently started a photography hobby and is slowly practicing his way on capturing decent photos. After he finished, he strolled on their bedroom door and knocked.

“Hey Tobio it’s been ten minutes! Don’t tell me you fell asleep?” Shoyou teased

“Wait!—This is argh- this is so embarrassing!” He heard Tobio complained. “Let me in!” He knocked once more and Tobio slowly opened the door.

“Why are the lights off?” Shoyou knows exactly why, but resorted to teasing.

Already memorized the layout of their room, Shoyou found the switch and immediately switched it on.

There, on their bed is Tobio, wearing the Strawberry Dress sitting up with an eyebrow raised and hands clutching on his sides.

“How is- how is it?” Tobio asked, the nervousness on his voice visible.

“You-“ Shoyou tried to calm himself to not immediately pounce on his boyfriend.

“-are absolutely beautiful.”

Under the dim lights of their room, the redness on Tobio’s cheeks became more visible.

Shoyou offered Tobio his hand and the latter stand up, eyes not leaving each other, a smile appeared on Shoyou’s lips.

“Hey, you look very pretty right now.” Shoyou straightforwardly said, looking at Tobio’s eyes.

Tobio was silent; cheeks still red, eyes not knowing where to look.

“Oh but you forgot something!” Shoyou rummaged thru the box again and grabbed an accessory he brought just for today.

“Tada!” Shoyou beamed, now holding a flower crown with deep blue plastic flowers, deep blue matching Tobio's eyes.

Shoyou led Tobio on their balcony, making him sit on the monoblock chair infront of the camera. The sun is shining, bright and fierce, it was only 3 pm after all. Their balcony had a roof so the heat of the sun shining is not really a problem.

“Tobio! Look at here- you see this?” Shoyou pointed at his camera, “Look here okay! I’ll countdown and you flash me with your brightest smile!”

“Three, two, one—“ Shoyou clicks. It was Tobio, sitting on a monoblock chair, wearing a pink dress and a flowercrown on his head the buildings basking with the 3 pm light of the sun serving as his background. All is perfect—except that his boyfriend is wearing his usually poker face.

Don’t get Shoyou wrong, he loves everything about Tobio, his grumpy face when Shoyou teases him. His horrified face when Shoyou attempts to play a horror movie, everything about him. But sometimes he wants to see Tobio smiling, _not that he didn’t smile before but_ , what he means is he wants Tobio to smile _right now._

He doesn’t want to force his boyfriend to smile tho. He wants Tobio smiling naturally, like a smile after they won a particularly hard match, his smile when Shoyou hits a difficult set, his smile when he successfully grew a plant, his smile when Shoyou for the umpteenth time tells Tobio how much he loves him.

“Shoyou is something wrong?” He didn’t noticed he spaced out staring at the first photo he captured.

“No, I’m just really speechless on how pretty you are.” He placed his camera on the tripod and made his way to Tobio, whose head is still slightly tilted from curiosity.

He adjusted the flower crown on Tobio’s head again, making sure it won’t fall off and after that he slowly threaded his fingers on Tobio’s soft black hair.

“Your hair is growing, should we call Miwa nee-san?” He asked.

“Not yet.” Tobio said, “I want to try—“he trailed off sounding unsure.

“Try what? It’s okay, I'll support you doing what you want.”

“Well, a mullet would be nice.” Shoyou might’ve missed what Tobio said if it wasn’t for his ears and brain collectively picking up one thing.

_Tobio with a mullet_

**_Tobio with a mullet_ **

**Tobio with a** –

“That—that would be nice!” Shoyou said with a hurry, afraid what Tobio said is just a product of his delusions or something.

“Oh- okay, It will probably only last for 2 weeks though.” Shoyou nods, assuring him it’s fine.

He’ll _gladly_ accept what he can get.

Shoyou returns to his seat, preparing his camera to shoot again.

Shoyou looks at his camera’s viewfinder preparing to do a countdown when suddenly a strong wind knock Tobio’s flowercrown from his head and with a panic he reached it.

Shoyou didn’t know what possessed him but he absentmindedly clicked and clicked, capturing Tobio’s shock expression when he saw that the accessory was knocked off by the wind.

“I’m sorry, let’s repeat again the wind-“

“Tobio, your shocked face is absolutely- stunningly-funny.” Shoyou mixed up the adjectives, finding words to describe how fond he is with the cute shock expression of his lover.

“What does that suppose to mean?”

“It means you’re unfairly beautiful.” Shoyou winks, sending Tobio into a red mess again.

Another strong wind came before both of them had a chance to prepare, this time making Tobio’s raven hair seemed like someone ruffled it aggressively while he clutched his flowerclown protectively to stay on his head.

Shoyou laughs at Tobio’s dumbfounded reaction. He looks at his viewfinder again and sees Tobio slightly pouting while fixing his hair, his expression wanting to fight the invisible wind.

Shoyou scoffs, fighting a laugh while still focused on his viewfinder. Tobio looked directly unto Shoyou’s lens, hair still not 100% fixed and laughs.

_Laughs._

Shoyou didn’t know how he managed to capture atleast ten photos of Tobio laughing while being struck like a lovesick fool. Mind functioning on autopilot, he browsed the captured photos. Infront of him, Tobio wipes his eyes from laughing so hard, occasionally letting out some wheezes.

“You’re very pretty you know.” Shoyou blurted out.

Tobio didn’t seemed to get that and asked, “What?”

Shoyou placed his camera on the stand again and strolled to his lover, whose cheeks still flushed from laughing too hard. The 3 pm atmosphere made something on Shoyou’s heart clenched with fondness.

He cupped Tobio’s cheeks and brought their foreheads together, settling a warm atmosphere between them.

“I love you.” He blurted out, direct and forward like his feelings for this man.

“I love you too.” Tobio answered softly, like it was mean only for Shoyou to hear.

“Let’s get married.” Shoyou blurted out again; sudden, fast, like how they realized their importance to each other the moment Tobio first tossed to him in Karasuno.

**“Dumbass, we’re married for five years already.”**

“Oh-- OH! right.” Shoyou teased, pepeering kisses on Tobio’s cheeks.

He didn’t forget actually (okay but maybe his brain stuttered for a moment).

Shoyou just probably didn’t mind getting married to this man over and over again.

  


Instaggram

**@jpnshouyou910** 10 mins ago

love looks pretty on you (ღˇ◡ˇღ)

[ a picture of Tobio wearing the famous Strawberry Dress, clutching the flowercrown to stay on his head, his cheeks flushing red because of laughter, while the buildings serving as his background is basking in 3 pm sunlight]

**50,785** likes **3,456** comments

**@miwakgym** : our Tobio is growing a mullet? He looks good! • 8 mins ago 

**@thebettermiya** : who knew Tobio-kun could smile like that! It looks good on him *wink emoji* • 7 mins ago

**@kuroottsr** : tobio-kun has a potential for being a model *money emoji* • 5 mins ago

**@sendaiskei** : Hey shoyou what trick did you do to make him wear the dress • 3 mins ago

**@THEHOSHIUMI** : THAT’S MY SETTER well formerly BUT IDC • 2 mins ago

**@jpnwakatoshi** : Tobio is very good looking, he can be a part time model in Paris • 1 min ago

**@onigirimiya** : Can we hire him for our onigiri ads? • just now

**@koutaroujapan** : TOBIO KUN LOOKS VERY PRETTY *__* • just now

... see 3,448 comments

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are so so welcome <33
> 
> I wrote this piece as my love letter to my comfort ship Kagehina, they're the love of my life ..
> 
> Once again Happy Kagehina Day!!
> 
> hmu @ctrlkagehina on twt (tho im so ia there :"))


End file.
